Surge arrester systems and circuit breaker systems of various types remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some systems, cooling for the surge arrester may be improved. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.